Sasuke ¿Cupido?
by didi denisa
Summary: Sasuke regresara la aldea pero con una condiccion de Tsunade le tiene una misión muy importante e humillante que junto a Naruto serán los Cupidos de sus compañeros? Como tomaran la idea de conseguir una cita a Hinata y Sakura... quédate... para ver las peripecias... De este dúo dinámico...:3 SxS,NxH,NxT,SxT,IxS, etc...
1. Chapter 1

Aclaro esta sera como una introducción chicas/os...

_DESCLAIMER: Naruto no me pertenece y sus compañeros... son propiedad de Misaki Kishimoto Sempai..._

* * *

**Intro… Regreso a la aldea**

* * *

Después de una larga batalla contra Madara y Obito nuestro héroe regresa a la aldea de la hoja con su mejor amigo pero si Sasuke regresa a la aldea pero con muchas cosas que hacer para que el Clan Uchiha quede en alto y que el nombre de Itachi Uchiha quede limpio y para que eso suceda él primero tiene que hacer méritos y pagar los suyos.

En eso estaba pensando hasta que llega a la aldea y ocurre un inconveniente ¿Dónde se quedara? Si el barrio Uchiha fue destruido y si la mitad de la aldea estaba igual o peor, pero sucede algo inesperado a todos los recién llegados y por orden de la hokage se sorprenden ante tal comunicado de su superiora...

-Sasuke te quedaras en el departamento de Naruto porque es el único que puede darte su hospitalidad - dijo con burla ante la cara de asco que puso el susodicho y sigue con lo más importante:

-El equipo Gay, Sarotobi, Kurenai y Kakashi vivirán en una casa habilitada por 4 habitaciones y será por tiempo indefinido y por parte de sus padres y clanes están de acuerdo hasta que se arreglen algunas cuestiones políticas que están en contra del team 7 y la residencia de Sasuke Uchiha en la aldea así que los 3 equipos estarán en vigilancia que en vez de anbus que sean sus mismos colegas ... ¡Ahh! si se me olvidaba Sasuke tiene que ayudar a tus compañeros como ayudante de todos ustedes y luego hablare con cada uno y sobre todo con que es lo permitido y que no ok.

Si no se cumple con lo establecido serán desterrado y enviados a la prisión y todos sus compañeros de equipo también - dicho ante los 12 compañeros. Claro está que Kiba y Neji alegaron sobre la estadía en dicho departamento y las chicas menos Hinata lo del "ayudante"[cupido] así que en 2 días deberán estar en dicha casa a las 3:00pm cerca del campo de entrenamiento número 10.

Ante lo aclaro los chicos se fueron cada quien para su casa y familia excepto Naruto y Sasuke que pasaron a la torre hokage para saber qué era eso de la casa y que Sasuke debía ser ayudante no quedo muy claro...Antes de entrar escuchan una conversación algo sospechosa entre Shikaku e Inoichi que los dejo algo pasmado ante la noticia:

"Pero Godaime no cree que es muy flexible con el proyecto cupido si solo lo dije de broma no eta para que armáramos tanto revuelo y porque pide ayuda al Kazekage y hermanos... "- terminan la conversación Inoichi por que sintieron el chakra de Naruto y decide tocar al fin Sasuke y pasan ante Tsunade que los miran serios y salen Shikaku e Inoichi ya saliendo decide hablar primero Tsunade :

- Bueno esta es una misión sencilla que les pondré a los 2 pero es mas a Sasuke como sabrás a los consejeros actuales pueden quitar de la noche a la mañana pero si los quitare así que por eso no hay problema pero lo que te voy a decir define el futuro de la hoja en muchos aspectos así que espero que comprendas que no tienes opción - Dice Tsunade entre seria y molesta porque Naruto ya se había dormido pero prosigue - Bueno como veo que tú eres el más importante te daré los expedientes de cada grupo que te asigne y yo te diré con quien empiezas a ser cupido porque tu serás quien unas las vidas de tus compañeros y antes de que alegues ya está dicho entre los clanes y tu ayudaras por lo pronto te daré 2 pero son 3 los primeros 2 son Neji, Hinata pero el 3 es Naruto pero a él no le digas nada ok - termina dándole unos folders y al fin despierta Naruto y habla: oee obachan que tengo yo que hacer para ayudar a Sasuke dice somnoliento lo cual a Sasuke le sale una gotita estilo anime y a Tsunade se le hincha la venita con la cual responde :

- Sera sencilla como sabes los clanes ya quieren casar a sus hijos que por eso estoy pidiendo ayuda a Sasuke - dice con lágrimas y ahora a los 2 se les sale gotitas lo cual prosigue Tsunade entre las miradas de los 2 - Créanme que es dolorosos casarlos a la fuerza pero es el futuro de la nación por eso Uds. averiguaran quienes están enamorado de quien y hacer que den el siguiente pasos y me duele porque los he visto crecer y más de mi alumna favorita - con eso finalizo y alarmo a los susodichos que aclaro su garganta Naruto y dice entre nervioso y angustiado: - obachan Sakura chan no... Es muy claro que no le gusta que se meten en su vida privada desde que aquello paso... - dice lo último haciendo énfasis en lo último, a lo que Tsunade responde algo enojada por la falta de interés de Sasuke.

-Cierto pero por eso esa será tu misión especial porque en la lista de prospectos que tengo en mente esta Gaara - dice con burla a la ahora ya el notorio desacuerdo de los 2 y finaliza dándole una carpetas a Naruto que eran las Gaara y Shikamaru hasta el último el de Sakura con lo cual el debía trabajar y termina diciendo Tsunade - En la carpeta dice cosas claves como que es lo que les gusta hacer de hobbies y para el futuro bueno más bien trivialidades pero en la siguiente esta quienes son los posibles candidatos y alguno que otro si tienen amor por alguien y los recomendados por sus clanes y padres finaliza con una sonrisa a lo cual Naruto revisa y en su cara hay desconcierto y pregunta Naruto - oeee bacha pero Gaara no podre venir porque es el Kazekage así que no creo que venga hasta aquí...- finaliza y Sasuke le da su razón a lo que Tsunade responde muy contundente

-Pues Gaara lo invite a venir a descansar a partir del 26 de julio hasta 5 de agosto así que estarán juntos en la casa y antes de que se marchen tienen que hacerle citas a Gaara con Sakura - finaliza con una sonrisa socarrona y eso sí que fue pique personal para los 2 y los cuales se les sombrea las caras. Lo cual ya hartos se salen de la oficina ya con rumbo a la casa de Naruto.

* * *

**Notas finales del CAPÍTULO:**

Hola pues este se me vino a la mente este fin de semana que termino y ya para mañana subiría el 2 cap. que sería como flashback o povss de Sasuke y Naruto y el ya conocerán a 3 nuevas chicas jejejej

Espero quien dejen sus comentarios y pasan a mi otra historia que se llama Situaciones inesperadas es un aun escolar así que si les agrada espero que lo lean...

Besos didi...:3


	2. Capítulo 2: Nervios No ttebayo

Descliamer: Naruto no me pertenece ni los personajes y se puede decir que la historia siiii…

* * *

**_Capítulo 2: Nervios.. .No ttebayo_**

* * *

Miércoles 23 de octubre del 2013

_Sasuke Povss:_

Cerca de las 6 am me pare para apreciar por última vez el amanecer tranquilamente que desde hace 2 días y una noche analice la información otorgada por Tsunade horas después del salir del despacho ¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación inesperada y denigrante? Como un Uchiha tenía que ser casamentero de sus bakas compañeros y luego ayudar "ayudante"

–Tsk-chasco la lengua ya solo faltaba horas para ser condenado a pasar más de 1 año con todos ellos.

Debo de idear un plan donde podre unir las vidas de Neji y Hinata Hyuga y su baka amigo sin que se enterara su compañero, el primer paso sería la heredera del clan Hyuga ya que desde peña profesaba su amor por Naruto pero el detalle era saber que aunque ya lo sabía le gustaba su compañera de equipo pero de ella era difícil saber que pensaba tengo que averiguar que piensa...

_Fin Sasuke Povss._

* * *

Con tanto dolor de estómago se levanta un rubio pero al ver que no se encontraba en su departamento se voltio y reaccionó violentamente al ver una chica recostada en un sillón que dormía plácidamente se enterneció al ver y reconocer que se encontraba en la habitación de la peli-azabache y haciendo el menos ruido (difícil tarea para Naruto) la acobijo con una cobija y estuvo a punto de tocar su mejilla pero recordó el momento más vergonzoso de su vida:

_Flashback:_

Naruto comió tanto y después se arrepintió de eso y se fue a un mini bar sobre la misma avenida algo sorprendido el cantinero le pregunto algo desconcertado al ver al hiperactivo número uno cabeza hueca Naruto Uzumaki sentado en pose deprimido a lo que le sirve una copa de lo más suave Sake que tenía y decide pregúntale por el que se encontraba en ese estado a lo que le contesta muy triste.

-Siento que moriré muy pronto en manos de mí mejor amiga y lo peor es que no he besado alguien ttebayo… - con unas auras deprimentes y el cantinero le dice algo con compasión y lo dice:

-Pues para las malas noches tengo lo indicado para ti pero creo que eres menor de edad así que no te lo poder ayudar creo que lo que mejor si te vas con una amiga linda va… pero de modos le sirvió un vasito con alfo muy fuerte que el alcohol - dice con muchas lágrimas por su desdichada vida por no tener amiga…

A lo que Naruto se para y mejor se va con cara de no meayudastesennimadres y sale mejor voy a Ichiraku ahí si me entienden pero de pronto ve por la calle a una motita rosa y se tensó en 5 minutos a lo que reacciona con escalofríos y mejor se hizo bolita por el dolor inmensamente que le provoca vomitar y empezó hacer circulitos… y se quedó dormido en esa misma posición mientras la gente pasaban no hacían nada porque eren tan común un Naruto todo lastimado.

Entre las calles de Konoha se encontraba una kunoichi cargando a Naruto sosteniendo su pesado cuerpo que al momento de verlo no dudo en ver que le pasaba a su querido a lo que Naruto bien apendejado estaba contesto:

-¡oh he muerto veo un ángel! – Dice y abrasa a una rojísima Hinata que contenía las ganas de desmayarse a lo que le dice entre susurros a Naruto:

Naruto-kun es -tas mal te llevare al hos-pital no te preocupes – a lo que el rubio:

¡No quiero llévame a mi casa hime! dice entre susurros este último ya durmiéndose a lo que Hinata ahora si se desmallada junto con Naruto dormido encima de ella agarrando de almohada sus atributos a lo que dio un respingo al sentir las manos en sus pechos ahora si podía morir de un infarto. Mientras Naruto decía algo de ramen y baka suke. Y el típico ttebayo de por medio.

_Fin Flashback_

* * *

Naruto recordaba casi todo hasta que entro al bar y se quedó de piedra estaba en la recamara de una chica y está casi seguro que no tardaran en entrar a sí que mejor se va si antes preguntarle algo a la peli-azabache así que mejor espero que despertará al fin de cuentas tenía que agradecerle por cuidar del él mientras él estaba inconsciente así que se volvió y se colorado por la vista más descubierta de la delantera de la chica que tuve que mejor ha cercarse y arroparla más e irse que por la mente del rubio no pasaba la vez que se le declaro cuando estaba peleando contra Pain y ella se interpuso aun a costa de vida.

Un extraño ruido apareció en su estómago algo que estrecho desde dentro de sus entrañas que al saber que pudo haberla matado en el ataque y su casi arranque de ira contra el susodicho pudo haberle perdido en esos pensamientos se encontraba que Hinata estaba ya despertando a lo que se extrañó al ver el vacío de la cama y se sintió algo sola y decidió mejor hacer las maletas pero al voltear se encontró en una pose de filosofo al rubio que casi se cae del sillón y se estrecha en el vil suelo pero nunca callo así que rápidamente fija su mirada y se da cuenta que Naruto la sostenía de la cintura y esta se sonrojo a lo que con Naruto igual al tenerla más cerca se puso igual a lo que él decide hablar y romper ese percance con algo tan típico :

-Ohayo Hina-Chan Perdona los inconvenientes que te hice pasar ttebayo

- dice algo nervioso y con sus manos todavía en su cintura ella responde algo cohibida decide decir algo nerviosa:

-Arigato Naruto-kun y no te preocupes lo hice por que estabas muy mal y la verdad no podía dejarte tirado pero te aferraste a que no querías ir al hospital- termino diciendo con nerviosismo se separa de Naruto y se ha cerca a la cómoda de su escritorio y toma unas pastillas y regresa con las pastillas y se las da ante la atenta mirada del rubio que solo se le cae la baba. Que al percatarse se las da y se la toma a lo que la oji perlas dice algo ha cerca de su estado de salud está muy mal y que se debía cuidar.

En ese mismo memento entra un Neji algo serio y se encuentra a Naruto con cara de baba y su prima a mil colores de rojo pero lo que más le sorprendió es que la chica está intacta ante la cercanía del rubio y eso hizo una conclusión algo atrevida par su mente . A lo que le echo una mirada llena de odio al baka y le dijo algo fuera de lugar a lo que los 2 se quedó para toda su vida gravado:

- Hinata-sama quisiera preguntarle algo personal sobre ¿cómo…?

- ¿Se puede tener una cita con alguien que no tiene interés en uno?- termino de decir con algo de pena y un casi imperceptible sonrojo.

Naruto se quedó de 10… =0.0=, a lo que Hinata se le . jajajaja (se entiende que fue una indirecta pero bien directa)A lo que Hinata contesto le dice que depende de la persona y que quisiera saber con quién o qué tipo de chica era y ella con gusto lo ayudaría

* * *

_Notas: este es lo que le paso Naruto después de salir del bar no tiene nombre jiijijij lo que le dieron fue un licor más fuerte que hace que se adormece los musculo es más como un depresivo pero obvio que si lo juntas con una licor te da dolor ahorita se me fue el nombre luego les digo. Por otra parte lo que Sasuke (papito 9.9) está pensando se coló jajajaja pero si tiene relevancia en el 3 cap.…_

_Un avance seria que en el siguiente cap. saldrá Sasuke y Sakura y un poco de Neji _

_Gracias por sus reviews, followers y favoritos me dio ganas de llora r y sobre todo por una Tocaya que me dieron más animo esto es por Uds. _

_Dniiz se te quiere gracias por seguir conmigo en este comienzo _

_Nova por siempre: jajá ya veraz que te divierte…_

_Sin más los quiere didi_denisa_


	3. Pequeña platica antes del gran dia

Descliamer: Naruto no me pertenece Kami no me a dado ese deseo ni los personajes y se puede decir que la historia siiii…que es es un milagro...

* * *

**_Capítulo 3 : Pequeña platica antes del gran dia_**

* * *

Jueves 24 de octubre del 2013

_Naruto Povss: _

_Salí tan despavorido de la casa de Hinata por tener que ver la cara de Hiashi Hyuga que da miedo, pero la valió la pena por el hecho de ver la cara sonrojada de Hina-Chan al momento de el casi suplica sobre una declaración de sentimientos sobre una chica desconocida del cual el prodigio Neji está enamorado ante la absurda pregunta que este hizo me do risa para hacerme en mis pantalones. Nunca lo podre olvidar eso si que hasta los cubitos de hielo tienes corazón así que espero que le vaya bien al Teme porque ya conseguí info valiosa así que me debe una. _

_Fin Naruto Povss._

* * *

_En el camino de regresa la casa del Uzumaki, Sasuke se queda contemplando un árbol de cerezo al cual yacía una chica dormida y se impresiona que la persona que está ahí es nada más que Sakura Haruno pero se tensa al ver que se acerca su intento de reemplazo y le da una mirada hacia ella y decide despertarla a lo que el mismo Sasuke le dan ganas de partirle el orto en ese mismo momento pero como todo su orgullo no hizo nada y sale de la escena presenciada ante él y decide retomar su camino a que su recuerdes vuelvan a él… _

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Se ve el Sasuke todo molido por la batalla que tuvo con Haku mientras le cuesta retomar su conciencia y le duele le pecho al sentir el olor a cerezas cerca pensó que no estaba muerto pero del mimo dolor empezó a reaccionar y sintió que había algo más pesado que poco a poco se dio cuenta que se trataba de Sakura llorando desconsoladamente en su pecho a lo que le cuesta respirar pero decide abrir los ojos y decirle que se quitara pero no podo al ver esa tristeza impregnada en sus ojos jade lo cual de la manera más sutil le dijo que se apartara y lo cual la susodicha se muestra con una esperanza y lo abraza con desesperación_

_Fin Flashback_

* * *

En el departamento de Naruto entra y se encuentra con un Naruto diferente a lo que solo se acerca y decide poner fin a sus idioteces en su cabeza del Dobe en la luna…

-Oe… Baka Necesito que me digas información sobre Neji y Hinata Hyuga… Algo de cómo se llevan con, los otros y quién crees que les gusta si en la carpeta de Neji no sale mucho pero en el de Hinata es otra cosa - dice fastidiado al ver el asombro de Naruto a lo que responde

¡Teme! ¡Has hablado más de 2 oraciones seguidas, esto hay que celebrarlo ttebayo!- Pero se cayó al verla la cara de Sasuke en nivel ultra encabronado y termina diciendo este último: Te partiré el culo con Chidori si sigues Idiota… a lo que se cayó al ver los nervios del susodicho y prosigue:

-Estaba en la casa de Hina-Chan y en esta mañana que desperté el entro a su recamara y le pregunto a Hina que como le hacía para tener una cita con una chica sin ser casi obvio y ya no supe nada mas con la que deberías hablar es con Hina-Chan pero mejor ni le digas nada ella ahorita tiene problemas con ayudar a Neji.-Finaliza con cara de asombro por el medio que le dio…

Sasuke satisfecho y al verlo que le infunde al Dobe medio surca una sonrisa y termina diciendo con afán de joderle la vida –Y que estabas haciendo en la recamara de la Hyuga – a lo que el susodicho se le ruborizó la cara y tartamudeo y contesta:

- Et -to veras es-taba muy mal anoche y me quede dormido y Hina-Chan muy ama- amablemente me llevo a su ca-sa termina casi todo rojo pero se le olvido que estaba enfrente del Orgullo andante a lo que le vuelve a responde algo golpeado:

- ¡Que te importa Teme! Tú me dejaste abandonado si no te recuerdo, aparte yo soy el que debería hacer las preguntas, yo sé quiénes son las 2 personas que deberás ayudar cuando nos instalemos pero son 3 no así que dime ¿¡Quien es la tercera persona he dime ttebayo..! No me ignores Baka.

Sasuke asimilo todo lo que le dijo el Dobe y se percato del sonrojo del rubio y se dio cuenta que al fin se dio cuenta pero deberá de pasar más tiempo así que le termina diciendo algo fuera de lugar:

¿Con quién ha salido la Hyuga y Sakura? – termina con un leve sonrojo pues no pensó que se le saliera tan fluido preguntar por su compañera, la intención era saber de la Hyuga pero no termino por preguntar por ella que, al ver que el remplazo quiso a cercarse a ella y no le agrado para nada ese a cercamiento e hizo que se le hirviera la sangre, pero como todo Uchiha no acepto ese cambio respetivo así la chica de su grupo y se calmo a girar se encontró con la cara del Dobe algo serio lo que le sorprendió y puso su máscara característica de frialdad.

Naruto algo sorprendido y serio cambio lo que se le vino a la mente sobre como joderle la vida y contesta con el seño fruncido:

Sakura-Chan a sufrido mucho y por ti, pero no soy la persona apropiada para decirte con quien ha andado puesto que ni yo mismo estuve aquí, pero sé que estuvo un tiempo en Suna y como que tuvo una cercanía muy profunda con Gaara, pero ella lo negó todo rotundamente así que no sabré mucho así que te pido que con Sakura nos encargaremos de ultimo porque es un asunto delicado y no le gusta que se metan con su vida privada.- Termino con esto la conversación y se paro y camino por la sala hasta perderse por la cocina lo cual no paso desapercibido por el azabache lo cual le dejo con una gran duda.

En la cocina se contenía un Naruto pero recapitulo lo sucedido y que fue lo que llevo a decir todo esto, puso agua para su ramen y un poco para el Teme a lo que regreso y se encontró a Sasuke en la misma posición y se a cerco y cambio la cara por una más alegre y le acerca su ramen y se sentó a lo que el azabache gruño y dijo:

-Lo siento no tengo más que ramen en mi casa pero si no lo quieres mas para mi Ttebayo- Termino diciendo poniendo sus manos atrás de cuello en eso estaba cuando tocara la puerta de su casa y decide parase a l ver que el compañero ni se emuto con la presencia del timbre ya abriendo, entro una chica peri-rosa y vio que traía bolsa y se dispuso a saludarla y ayudarle:

-Sakura-Chan que te trae por aquí ¿porque estas mojada? ¿Qué traes ahí?- dice con una sincera sonrisa y le contesta: -Baka acabo de salir del hospital y como sabía que tú solo comes Ramen les traje un poco de comida a parte que me quedaba de paso de mi casa y así que vine pero empezó a llover, espero no molestar- término dirigiéndose a la cocina y se percato de la presencia del azabache y se contuvo de gritar como fan al ver la posa de Sasuke pero se tranquilizo y saludo – Oyasuminasai Sasuke-Kun y se sigue de largo lo cual dejo algo sorprendido al azabache. Al momento iba entrando un Naruto muy contento y le comenta a este último:

-Sakura-Chan trajo la cena para nosotros me siento Hara Heta – termina diciendo algo ilusionado y se desaparece por el pasillo a lo que Sasuke le resbala una venita por su nuca y se reprende por el hecho de que se extraña si con ellos es así la vida. Dice aparecer por la cocina y se encuentra con Sakura secando su pelo y Naruto dejando la comida en la mesa y se a cerca

-Nandake de Hyuga, si ha tenido citas Sakura - Termino diciendo y poniéndose en pose a lo que a los que los otros 2 se les sale los ojos y mas a sakura a lo que responde inocentemente.

-Pues Neji-Kun no sale con nadie pero creo que le gusta alguien y pues Hinata-Chan no sabes lo que le siente por una persona que creo, que nos dimos cuenta desde pequeños pero ella es muy Hazui para declarase, pero ¿Porque lo preguntas Sasuke-Kun? - algo avergonzada, triste decide mejor regresa donde esta Naruto pero se encontró con una mirada muy recelosa y un sonrojo que no paso desapercibida por ninguno de los 3.

A Sasuke se asombra por la veracidad de la chica así que entendió la indirecta que le envió y sobre los sentimiento de la chica hacia el Dobe, así que había una oportunidad de juntarlo con el ella y ya que este se ruborizo es porque hay algo más que ni si quiera Sakura no lo sabe con lo cual ya tenía una estrategia que seguir y acercar a la heredera al Clan y sacarle info y con eso tendría pero para ayudar al Dobe sería el que le ayudaría con el genio Hyuga hace que mataría 2 vas de un solo tiro. Sonrió al ver la cara del Dobe que hacía.

* * *

Vocabulario:

**-Hara Heta: expresión informal que significa "tener hambre" y literalmente se traduce por "mi/tu tripa está en malas condiciones"**

**- Hazui: embarazoso, avergonzado, es la forma corta de "hazukashi"**

* * *

_Notas: _

_Por otra parte lo que Sasuke (papito 9.9) está algo celoso por la cercanía que tiene Naruto y Sakura, también se coló en la conversación que tenia Neji y Hinata jajajaja pero si tiene relevancia en el 4-5 cap.…_

_Mas aparte Sasuke se entero que algo paso entre Hinata y Naruto así que no lo desaprovechara y habrá una abertura y se le facilitara el juntarlo pero sin antes sufrir un poco de celos ehhh…_

_Un avance seria que en el siguiente cap. saldrá Shikamaru/Hinata/Sai pero como pvss _

_Gracias por sus reviews, followers y favoritos me dio ganas de llora r y sobre todo por una Tocaya que me dieron más animo esto es por Uds. _

_Dniiz se te quiere gracias por seguir conmigo en este comienzo._

_Otra cosa yo no se Uds. pero me encanto el opening 14 de Naruto y también el ending 27 donde solo sale el papacito de Sasuke-Kun o por dios me orgasmeo jajajaja los dejo… para que los vean y espero que sea padre el siguiente anime y del manga que ni se diga… _

_. ^/./^ _

_Sin más los quiere didi_denisa_


End file.
